headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Wars II 1
| next = ''Secret Wars II'' #2 }} "Earthfall!" is the title to the first issue of the ''Secret Wars II'' comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Jim Shooter with artwork by Al Milgrom and inks by Steve Leialoha. It was colored by Christie Scheele and lettered by Joe Rosen. It was edited by Bob Budiansky. This issue shipped with a July, 1985 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy. Appearances * The Beyonder * Cannonball, Sam Guthrie * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Dazzler, Alison Blaire * Iron Man, James Rhodes * Lila Cheney * Magik, Illyana Rasputin * Magneto, Max Eisenhardt * Mirage, Danielle Moonstar * Molecule Man, Owen Reece * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * Rachel Summers * Rogue * Shadowcat, Kitty Pryde * Sunspot, Roberto da Costa * Volcana, Marsha Rosenberg * Warlock * Wolfsbane, Rahne Sinclair * Wolverine, James Howlett * Thundersword, Stewart Cadwall * Legion, David Haller * Max Rocker * Moira MacTaggert * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Tony Stark * Absorbing Man, Carl Creel * Captain Marvel, Monica Rambeau * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Doctor Doom, Victor von Doom * Enchantress, Amora * Hawkeye, Clint Barton * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Klaw, Ulysses Klaue * Lizard, Curt Connors * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * She-Hulk, Jennifer Walters * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Thing, Ben Grimm * Thor Odinson * Ultron * Wrecker, Dirk Garthwaite * Avengers * Fantastic Four * New Mutants * X-Men * Altered humans * Asgardians * Beyonders * Horses * Humans * Marvel mutants * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles :* Avengers Compound :* Hollywood * Colorado :* Denver * New York :* Westchester County :* Salem Center :* 1407 Graymalkin Lane :* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * Captain America's shield * Iron Man armor * Iron Man armor MK IV * Magneto's helmet * Power armor * Shield * Sword * Wheelchair * Energy projection * Matter transmutation * Alien life forms * Cosmic beings * Crash landings * Flying horses Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Who Is the Beyonder?" * This issue is reprinted in the Secret Wars II Omnibus hardcover collection, which was released in 2009. It is also reprinted in issue #32 of the Secret Wars II UK magazine. * Plot points from this issue crossover into multiple Marvel Comics titles. The storyline continues in ''New Mutants'' #30, ''Captain America'' #308, ''Iron Man'' #197 and ''Uncanny X-Men'' #196. * This issue includes flashbacks to events that took place in ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' maxi-series. * This is the first appearance of Stewart Cadwall, also known as Thundersword. * Cadwall names his flying horse Boromir, which is taken from a character from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings book series. The character was portrayed by Sean Bean in the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring feature film. Recommended Reading * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 See also * Secret Wars II issue category External Links * * *